In the Madness of Hell
by Ciba
Summary: A challenge by Blackest Grim... 300 years later, Harry's still around... The new dark lord is someone he used to know. Rated T for now... HPDM, VampireHarry and Draco. May be a timetravel fic later... please R an' R! A little on the gory side, yeah.


'**The Unexpected' Challenge**

**Challenge set by: **_**Plot Bunny's helper**_**, also known as **_**Blackest Grim**_

**Guide lines:**

_**You need to come up with a reason behind the few paragraphs above.**_

_**How did Hermione's death happen, the story behind it?**_

_**How did Harry and Draco become Vampires?**_

_**Why did Ron become the next Dark Lord?**_

_**What happened to Voldemort and Dumbledore? (This can be brief or a major part of the story.)**_

_**What in the hell is Ron and what has he done to himself to stay alive for over 300 years?**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**SLASH: This is an Idea for a **__**Harry/Draco fic**__**.**_

_**Dark Harry: He is a dark wizard, as to which side he was on is up to you.**_

_**Creatures: Harry is a vampire, as well as Draco. Anyone else, I really don't care what they are.**_

_**Violence: as you can tell this isn't really a 'light' or 'pretty' story.**_

_**Character death: as you can tell half the characters are already 'dead'.**_

_**Circumstances:**_

_**Please not too much original characters and have little OCCness please.**_

_**I want to read it so drop me a line if you wish to do the Challenge.**_

_**Please put the challenge title and my user name in the summery, either one is ok. I am more famous as **__**Blackest Grim**__**.**_

_**PS- Originally I wanted this to be a time travel fic; for Ron, in pure anger, to send Harry and Draco back in time, any time period really. Just an Idea…**_

**In the Madness of Hell **

A tall, skeletal man with fire-red hair falling to his shoulders smirked at the terror surrounding him. His icy blue eyes were narrowed with pleasure and pure insanity "No one could stop me from purging the world of the muggle filth." He watched as a group of his Shadows slowly raped and tortured a young muggle girl around the age of thirteen, some more holding the parents as they were forced to watch; his smirk widened and his eyes dilated.

His smirk disappeared however as he felt a tingle of a Dark presence behind him, "So you finally came and join the fun, Potter." He snarled, turning to face the saner, yet darker man than he.

The newest Dark Lord's visitor was nearly sane, but as violently as his Turing was, there was no surprise. "Why do you insist on continuing this, huh? Hermione's death was nearly 300 years ago. Nothing's going to change what happened; she wouldn't want this for you!"

The red-haired man glared at the Vampire. He hissed, grabbing the front of his battle robes, "What do you know about what she wanted for me, you were just on the sidelines with your disgusting lover! You weren't there when she was heartlessly murdered by muggles! She called for you and you were NEVER there for her, Harry!"

The man with black hair, now known as Harry grabbed the other man's arms. A crack was heard as the bones broke, making the Dark Lord let go of his enemy and drop to the ground. Green eyes tinged with red, blazed into the hardened blue of his former friend, "I tried to be there Ron! I loved her as much as you did! But I had a war to fight; you know that as well as I do."

The vampire picked the man up by his now broken wrists making the Dark Lord snarl in pain. He then spoke in a deadly soft voice, "I might not have been there when she died but, I _know_ that she would never have wanted for you to kill, Ronald Weasley. She would _not_ have wanted you to come to be like the heartless killer that took her live." Harry's gaze caught Ron's. "Look at you; do you know what you've become? A pathetic creature is all I see."

Ron let out a soft, silent scream as his ex-friend sent him flying backwards before disappearing. The last thing he heard before the Savior of the Wizarding world was gone was, "And I'll be here, with my mate, when you finally get that through your thick scull."

Ron glared at the spot where the 318-year-old vampire was before. The Dark Lord hissed and nursed his broken hand. _That bastard._ Feeling eyes on him, he looked up at the few his Shadows staring at him.

"What the hell do you think you are looking at? Get back to work!" he snarled. The Dark Followers turned back around to make the muggles scream for their master, not wanting to get on their master's bad side.

The last red-haired Weasley stood up, casting a few healing charms on his broken wrists, 'I'll make you regret the day you crossed me Harry James Potter; I swear it on Hermione's grave.''

A little less than 300 years had passed since the muggles discovered the magical world, and things were not looking up for all parties. Magical folk were forced into hiding at the end of the second war, while a few angry souls decided to form an elite magical defense that steadily gave way to an offense against the muggles that killed nearly half the non-magic population of the world.

Ronald had lead the first genocide in London those many years ago and had walked the path of blood ever since. Secure in his powers, Ron had began to hunt down the Vampri; seeking immortality so as to not be held back by the short life of man. The Vampri had refused to share their knowledge, for they saw insanity in his step and the blood thirst in his eyes.

"_Give me the knowledge!" the youngest Weasley screamed at the dark creature around him._

"_No." A female said firmly. "Leave this place." Her companions bared their fangs at the human who dared to speak to her that way._

_Ron's eyes flashed. "Fine," He spat. "I'll find another way; there's always another way!"He strode from the Vampri's hall, his fists clenched and jaw set. "I kill them all when I'm through!" _

"Harry."

Harry J. Potter turned to his lover of 3 centuries. "Dragon." He greeted warmly, stretching out a hand to brush the other Vampire's cold cheek. He had a sad look in his eye. "I need to terminate him."

The silver haired man sighed. "That's what you said at the beginning of this mess. Really Harry, Make a choice." He pressed a feather-light kiss on the tip his mate's nose. "Decide and act… that is what Chiva taught us, yes?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "I know, but after all that has happened, I keep on seeing Hermione's corpse." He touched his forehead, "I see Ron's tear-streaked face, Dragon." The emerald-eyed man looked helplessly into pools of silver.

Draco brushed his mate's hair. "He is no longer your friend Harry." He warned gently. "He ate Voldemort's body…"

"_Oh my god!" Ginny gasped staring in horror at the broken stone doors of Voldemort's sealing chamber. At her mind call, Harry and Draco ran as fast as their Vampirism allowed them._

_Draco looked faintly sick as he gazed at the doors. "Who would do this?" He slid his silver eyes to his mate's._

_Harry blocked the stench of rotten flesh from his mind. Voldemort, at the end, could not be destroyed. With help from Chiva and the other Vampri, Harry had sealed the Dark Lord away deep beneath the earth. Only five knew of the chamber's location, and one of them was dead. "Ronald," He whispered. "What have you done?"_

_Voldemort's body was in pieces. His claw-like hands had the thumbs ripped off, blood already drying in the open air. His torso had large chunks pulled out and there were teeth marks everywhere. All of his organs had been ripped out and partially consumed, leaving the evil-poisoned skin to rot. Vile liquids had been poured over the body and parts of it had been branded with a black panther._

_"I should have told you sooner." The two Vampires and Ginny turned to see Chiva, swathed in her usual dark blue cloak. She held out a splintered wand to Ginny. "By eating the body of a ritually immortal being, your brother and friend has become the next Dark Lord."The Vampire Mistress motioned to the wand. "He consumed the innards of his own wand, he is very powerful now, and he has no use for it now."_

_Harry saw red. His fangs grew passed his bottom lip, and his eyes were consumed by blind rage. Draco darted forward to try and stop his lover. "Get out of here Ginny!" He shouted, struggling against his stronger mate. _

_Chiva whispered and brushed Harry's mind with hers. "I cannot reach him, Draconis." Her normally calm face giving way to worry. _

_Harry howled and raked his long nails down his face. "Harry, stop it!"Draco ordered, frightened of what was occurring. These brake-downs had happened ever since Harry had been turned by Hanish, the Vampire who had been hired by Voldemort to damage Harry beyond repair, but they'd never been this violent. Draco bit his lip and pressed his palm to Harry's forehead. The younger Vampire collapsed still twitching and the two other Vampire's sighed in relief. _

Harry grimaced at the memory. A few hours later, he had come to, but more bad news awaited him. Ginny had been killed, and partially eaten with the black stain of a panther on her body. "I know." He leaned against Draco, eyes drooping with exhaustion. "Life is fucked up."

His mate chuckled and continued to pet him.

**what do ya think? Please R an' R!!! :)**


End file.
